


Bang Bang fanmix

by SleepSpindles



Series: Искусство наживать врагов [6]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fanmix for The Gentle Art Of Making Enemies by jar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Bang fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the gentle art of making enemies: cigarettes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/217714) by [jar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jar/pseuds/jar). 



  


1\. Foreigner - Cold as Ice

2\. Beck – Loser

3\. Lana Del Rey - Kill Kill

4\. Beyonce - Baby Boy 

5\. Nancy Sinatra - Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)

6\. Blink 182 – Josie

7\. Kanye West - Runaway

8\. Donovan – Mellow Yellow

9\. Sublime - What I Got

10\. Jason Zerbin - In Your Arms (OST Teenage Dirtbag)


End file.
